Versión española Oh So Strange
by demonicpet1
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando runaway media hermana de Elena se ve arrastrada hacia el desastre sobrenatural de Mystic Falls? Willow hay criatura ordinaria sí misma y lo que va a pasar cuando ella termina por convertirse en el mejor amigo de Damon y tal vez tenga que caiga por su lugar. Klaus y Elías están en el bote del amor para este nuevo residente de Mystic Falls. Damon, Elías, Klaus / Oc
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

First Story, No odies por favor. Sólo amable, educado, crítica útil.

Español no es mi lengua materna Actualmente estoy aprendiendo y decidió escribir una traducción de mi primer fanfiction. Lo siento si no es completamente exacta

Todos Vampire Diaries personajes y escenarios son propiedad de sus legítimos propietarios CW. Sólo Willow, alces y Koda me pertenecen.

Le di un gruñido de fastidio como me desperté con el sonido de alguien caminando por una casa con pisos de madera. Espera un momento no es mi guarida en medio del bosque. Me incorporé rápidamente y tomé en mi entorno. Yo estaba en una casa antigua desgastado que una vez fue elegante y pintado de un color blanco cremoso. Podía oír puertas abriendo y cerrando con mis oídos sensibles, así que paré y me tranquilicé. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico a la derecha?

"Ayuda por favor" una voz extrañamente familiar exhaló mientras los pasos se hicieron más fuertes.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Shhhhh". respondió una voz de hombre.

"Por favor, me duele."

"Lo sé, sólo un gusto." aseguró y me sentí escalofrío ante la amenaza oculta detrás de sus palabras. La chica gritó en voz baja y podía oír los latidos de su corazón más rápido.

"Trevor! Contrólate". una mujer muy severa castigado. Me levanté lentamente para saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando como de puntillas suavemente y silencioso a través de los pisos de madera. Estar descalzo todo el tiempo era realmente una buena cosa en esta situación. Mientras me movía más cerca que podía escuchar más de lo que estaba pasando en la otra habitación. Me detuve ante la puerta cerrada y eavesdropped un poco más.

"Buzzkill." el chico declaró en represalia por haber hecho el ridículo.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" la chica preguntó de pronto pude colocar la voz. Fue mi media hermana Elena. Mi ceño fruncido por la confusión actual. ¿Por qué iba alguien a su secuestro. Ella fue Miss Goody bueno después de todo.

"Dios mío Te pareces a ella." la mujer dijo, ignorando la pregunta de mi hermana. Estaban hablando de mí?

"Pero yo no lo soy. Por favor, lo que sea .." mi hermana comenzó con voz suplicante.

"Cállate".

"Pero yo no soy Katherine. Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert. Usted no tiene que hacer esto." mi hermana terminó ignorando por completo el tono severo de la mujer.

"Yo sé quién es usted. Dije que se callara."

"¿Qué quieres?" Elena dijo antes de escuchar a alguien que se dio una palmada y un golpe seco contra el suelo de madera. Empecé a abrir la puerta para ver exactamente lo que sucedió, sólo que crujió como la mayoría de las puertas antiguas hacen. Lo que provocó una morena de pelo pixie para buscar mi camino. Salí de mi escondite y entré en la habitación, mirando por encima de mi hermana, que se había echado hacia atrás en el sofá detrás de ella. A diferencia de Elena De hecho, me mantuve la boca cerrada mientras el vampiro morena me miró antes de volver a mi hermana.

"Yo quiero que estés tranquilo." -dijo con voz áspera, pero hermoso, que suena similar a un niño inquieto que quiera un juguete. Elena fue noqueado por el golpe que ella tomó y me dirigí a ella sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba demasiado herida, teniendo en cuenta que había sangre en su camisa de color rosa. Rose se fue, me dejó solo y Elena. Pensando que no había nada mejor que hacer que me senté en el sofá con las rodillas apretadas contra mi pecho mientras me apoyé la cabeza y los brazos en ellos. Estuve a la deriva después de un rato y no estaba demasiado preocupado. Me refiero a realmente sólo estaba secuestrado por unos vampiros malos. Lo que parecía sólo unos minutos terminó siendo un par de horas como alguien me sacudió para despertarlo. Cuando abrí los ojos anormales, me encontré cara a cara con mi hermano gemelo. No éramos iguales, porque venimos de diferentes madres por lo que yo sabía. La única diferencia real en nuestra apariencia era los ojos y la altura.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunté en voz baja. Ella sonrió con dulzura y asintió. Esta fue la primera vez que la había visto en meses teniendo en cuenta que me escapé de la muerte de nuestro padre. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un abrazo. Gemí de molestia y la empujó hacia atrás.

"No te preocupes Stefan y Damon nos salvarán. Lo prometo." aseguró que la miré con confusión. Al parecer, se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. "Vamos".

"Um, no creo que el polvo pixie quiere husmear." Dije mientras tomaba mi mano y me levantó. Era una buena 5'6 "mientras por otro lado era 5'3", que era indignante, además de que era un año mayor que yo. Me quejé y dejé que me tire a través de la vieja casa en busca del vampiro duendecillo. Caminamos a través de un pasillo y la vio en una mesa llena de libros.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Elena preguntó con cordones molestia cada palabra.

"Me sigues haciendo preguntas que voy a contestar." el vampiro respondió mientras caminaba por la habitación hacia una ventana tapiada.

"¿Por qué no?" Elena respondió como yo estaba allí torpemente.

"Esa es otra." Ella respondió mientras cogía otra tabla de la ventana.

"Tú nos metiste, ¿de acuerdo que no es como nosotros podemos ir a cualquier parte. Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme lo que quiere de nosotros." Elena despotricó con un propósito.

"Personalmente, no quiero nada. Soy sólo un servicio de entrega." el vampiro respondió como Elena dio un paso hacia la habitación.

"A la entrega a quién? Elías?" Elena preguntó con una total confusión. Miré a Elena en la sospecha, al parecer mi hermana había hecho un espionaje mientras yo estaba fuera.

"Dos puntos a la espía". se rió mientras se movía alrededor de los libros en las mesas de la sala. Mis sospechas se han confirmado, gracias vampiro duendecillo. Elena dio un paso adelante como yo quedé en la puerta, no del todo confiada de este vampiro.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es un vampiro" Elena preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"Es uno de los vampiros. Los Originales". respondió ella mientras se mueve otro libro.

"¿Cómo que los originales?" Elena presionó para obtener más información.

"Una vez más la pregunta. ¿No los Salvatores estado enseñando la historia de vampiros?" el duendecillo declaró mientras hojeaba las páginas de otro libro. Yo estaba realmente perdido en toda esta conversación entre mi hermana y este monstruo.

"Así que ya sabes Stefan y Damon?"

"No sé de ellos. Cien años atrás un amigo mío trató de establecer con Stefan. Ella dijo que él era uno de los buenos. Más de un fanático de los chicos malos, sin embargo. Pero estoy divagando." el vampiro respondió, y de repente se ha hecho clic. Elena estaba tonteando con los vampiros. Fruncí el ceño a mi hermana y me senté en el suelo, arrastrando las palabras formas en el polvo en el suelo.

"¿Quiénes son los originales?" Elena se pulsa una vez más y me miró como el vampiro duendecillo se volvió hacia Elena. Tuve que admitir que la chica era atractiva en la chaqueta de cuero marrón y pantalones vaqueros apretados brotes. I sintonía mientras miraba como si estuviera a punto de decir algo remotamente importante.

"Trevor y yo hemos estado funcionando durante más de quinientos años. Estamos cansados. Queremos la vuelta. Estamos utilizando a negociar a nosotros mismos de un viejo lío." ella dijo simplemente mientras mira Elena y sus ojos se precipitó hacia mí brevemente.

"Pero ¿por qué nosotros?" Elena preguntó confundida. Por Dios, mi hermana realmente podría matarte con sus interrogatorios. Cogí a mi ropa, que era bastante embarrado y roto teniendo en cuenta que vivía en el bosque en una cueva.

"Debido a que ustedes dos son doppelgänger Petrova. Eres la clave para romper la maldición." mi cabeza se levantó al oír mi apellido y la palabra maldición. Todas realmente lo que podía pensar era mi maldición por haber perdido las figuras parentales. Bueno, tal vez hay algo de vampiro loco mierda sucede aquí.

"Maldición? El Sol y la Luna maldición." Elena se preguntó en voz alta y realmente me estaba realmente preguntando qué demonios mi hermana había conseguido nos arrastramos dentro.

"Oh, así que usted sabe que su historia". Vamp Pixie dijo mientras ella puso los ojos en Elena. Yo todavía estaba sentado allí y todavía completamente confundido por la situación.

"¿Qué quiere decir que somos la llave?" Otra vez con las preguntas querida hermana esta es sólo hacer yo más confundido. Rawr! Gruñí, molesta sentirse inútil y fuera del círculo en este momento, pero en realidad yo me escapé por lo que era obvio que no iba a saber lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia.

Para mí toda esta situación era más que una forma de creación de joder con mi cabeza. Mis oídos recogieron en el sonido de gritos y pantalones fuera de la casa y me aseguraron que yo no estaba en demasiado peligro, siempre y cuando alces y Koda estaban alrededor. Me perdí mi mochila y mis dos mejores amigos. Oh, me olvidé de mencionar que yo soy un druida. No sólo era una bruja normal, que podría transformar a los animales y las cosas interesantes de esa manera. Mi forma habitual es un lobo negro o pantera. Era un gen especial aprobada por el lado de mi madre, lo que probablemente explica por qué mis ojos brillan y cambian de color. Suspiré y puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras me atrajo de vuelta a Elena y la conversación del vampiro.

"No, la piedra de luna es lo que une a la maldición. Sacrificio es lo que rompe la maldición." dijo el vampiro pixie cuando empecé a seguir la conversación una vez más.

"Sacrificio?" Elena preguntó con un susurro. Espera un momento que iba a ser sacrificado? Um, yo definitivamente no firmé para esto.

"La sangre de los doppelganger. Ustedes dos son los doppelgangers. ¿Qué significa el fin de romper la maldición que te" dos tienen que morir. Obviamente ambos son necesarios teniendo en cuenta que uno tiene más de la sangre doppelganger que el otro. " Pixie respondió con una actitud leve en su voz. Realmente sonaba como ella lo sabía todo. Me pregunto si su nombre es Google.

"Elena, ¿no podríamos continuar esta conversación ahora. Me duele la cabeza de todo esto Mumbo Jumbo ustedes están hablando." Me quejé mientras estaban allí mirando unos a otros. Elena está totalmente conmocionado y el vampiro sólo ser un vampiro. El vampiro chico, Trevor, volvió a entrar en la habitación y me miró. Realmente necesitaba un buen culo patadas después de tratar de morder a mi hermana.

Elena ignorando mi petición para el final de la conversación le dijo al vampiro que decirle más. Grrr. ¿Por qué todos me ignoran?

"Cautividad de la hizo insistente, eh? ¿Qué quieres saber doppelicious?" Trevor se burló y me sentí asco bien dentro de mí. Estaba totalmente pidiendo una patada en el culo, pero por desgracia no pude patear el culo y en el proceso de asustar a Elena a la muerte.

"¿A quién estás huyendo?" Elena preguntó Trevor terminó la colocación de otro trozo de madera sobre una ventana con la luz a través de él. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia nosotros mientras él la contestó.

"The Originals".

"Sí, dijo eso, pero ¿qué significa eso?" Elena apretó y yo estaba un poco interesado en estas personas originales que estaban planeando sobre nosotros sacrificar por alguna maldición loco.

"La primera familia". respondió mientras pateaba algunos de los libros en el suelo. "El Viejo Mundo. Rose y yo les molestó."

"No. hmm" Vampire duendecillo no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Corrección, les cabreado. Rose tenía la espalda y desde hace más de medio milenio nos has querido muerto." se corrigió mientras caminaba alrededor antes de coger un libro y lo arrojó en el suelo cerca de los pies de Elena. Wow, eso es un tiempo muy largo para estar en la carrera. Whelp, mejor quedarse en mi rincón tranquilo.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Elena preguntó mientras miraba hacia el libro brevemente.

"Él cometió el mismo error muchos otros lo hicieron." pixie empecé, pero había comenzado a dormitar. Me sentía increíblemente semana teniendo en cuenta que no he cazado durante unos días. ¡Madre mía, es de esperar que nada malo suceda mientras yo descansaré mis ojos por unos minutos. Cuando me desperté otra vez que estaba de vuelta en el sofá, acurrucada en el brazo. ¿Cómo llegué allí no lo sé, pero Elena estaba sentado en el otro lado del sofá. Vamp Pixie estaba recogiendo bolsas para salir después de esta llamada se realizó la entrega y de una vez. Colocó una en una silla elegante como Trevor entró corriendo pulg

"Él está aquí. Esto fue un error."

"No te he dicho yo sacarnos de esto. Tienes que confiar en mí."

"No, él me quiere muerta Rose!" Trevor argumentó de nuevo en pánico. Bueno, al menos vamp pixie tiene un nombre ahora.

"Pero él quiere más". Rose respondió con confianza.

"No puedo hacer esto. Les das a él. Él tendrá misericordia de ti, pero tengo que salir de aquí." Trevor se precipitó como Rose lo cogió.

"Hey, ¿qué somos?" preguntó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Somos una familia. Para siempre." en este me sentí envidia por su cercanía. Me recordó a mi espalda y mi relación triste con mi hermana mayor, querida. El fuerte sonido de golpes me hizo saltar y tapo los oídos sensibles. Oh, cómo odio los ruidos fuertes.

"Tienes miedo." Elena observó mientras ella se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá. El sonido de mi paquete emitiendo gemidos bajos me había preocupado y de inmediato se sentó en el sofá. Elena miró hacia mí y me dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella no necesitaba saber que todo aquel que ha visitado este definitivamente no era de los que se ensuciará con.

"Quédate aquí con ellos y no hacer ruido." Rose instruyó antes de salir de la habitación a un ritmo acelerado. Trevor jugueteaba nerviosamente mientras miraba a Elena y yo esperamos en silencio mientras escuchaba la puerta abierta fluencia. He bloqueado la conversación sucede entre Rose y este hombre Elías.

Mi corazón latía un poco como me acurruqué junto a Elena. Podía sentir la tentación de transformar fluye por mis venas como me sentía un tipo original que venía hacia la habitación. Sus pasos se acercaron y Elena se puso de pie. Ritmo de ida y vuelta con preocupación. Me tumba un gruñido amenazador mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la habitación. Rose entró por primera vez y un hombre mayor muy guapo entró detrás de ella con un traje negro. Miraba sofisticada y atractiva en el traje con el color marrón almendra flequillo colgando a un lado. Se quedó allí antes de repente estaba delante de Elena. Parpadeé en la confusión y en realidad nos dieron para que yo pudiera saltar del sofá y correr si es necesario.

Miró a Elena más estrechamente como ella retrocedió mientras él miraba hacia abajo con cuidado. Poco a poco, se inclinó a mi hermana y le olfateó el área entre el cuello y el hombro mientras ella temblaba de miedo. Cuando él se apartó él me miró fijamente.

"Humano, es imposible." afirmó que todos en la sala de saliva y se removió incómodo. Trevor y Rose mirando por encima a esta Elías y nosotros en la anticipación. "Hola." oh, su voz era tan de ensueño y antiguos Inglés como demasiado. Mis pensamientos fueron a lugares mejor dejar de mencionar que yo prácticamente ojos violada esta así llamada original. El sonido de un coche hasta que me sacó de mis cavilaciones internas y pensé que todo el que era bien podría ser nuestros salvadores o de copia de seguridad de esta bestia sexy mal, de pie delante de mí. Espera, cuando llegó aquí. Miré hacia abajo y acerqué de nuevo cuando tomó suavemente un mechón de mi cabello teñido de negro en sus dedos. "Tú también. Qué curioso." Sus dedos agarraron mi barbilla y me cerraron los ojos mientras se forzaba mi cabeza para arriba para su visualización. "Abre los ojos". dijo suavemente que oh tan atractivo acento y yo morí un poco por dentro.

Mis ojos revolotean abierta y su rostro mostró confusión. Debe haber notado que yo y Elena no eran exactamente iguales.

"Sería bueno si lo dejas ir a mi cara." Gruñí, molesta, sintiendo terriblemente incómodo bajo su mirada severa. Agarró no muy suavemente del brazo y me tiró a lo largo de su lado hasta que Elena y yo estábamos de pie al lado del otro.

"Ahora tenemos un largo camino por delante de nosotros, debemos ir." afirmó que si Elena y yo sólo estar de acuerdo. Por supuesto que Elena tenía que empezar a ser como las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y miró a Rose y Trevor ayuda.

"Por favor, sólo no dejes que me lleve." se declaró al llegar a la mano y la sostuvo confortablemente. Esto fue después de todo, el más cercano y más bonito de mi hermana y yo hemos estado nunca.

"Una última pieza de trabajo. Entonces hemos terminado." Elías dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de ida y vuelta para hacer frente a Trevor. Miré a Trevor en la confusión. Tal vez iba a dejar que se vayan.

"He esperado tanto tiempo para este día Elías. Realmente lo siento mucho" la voz de Trevor fue un poco emocional cuando miró a Elías. Elías comenzó a caminar detrás de Trevor y yo sentía que esto no iba a ser un final feliz.

"Oh tu disculpa no es necesario." Elías dijo despreocupadamente.

"Sí. Sí, lo es. Puedes confiar en mí con Katerina y me fallaste." Trevor confesó con Elías ritmo a su lado. Me recordó a una presa con el depredador rodeando a pocos centímetros de distancia de la matanza.

"Creo que usted es el culpable. Rose le ayuda porque ella es la lealtad y que honro. ¿Dónde estaba su lealtad?" Elías preguntó Trevor como todos nosotros, se quedó mirando a Elías con total precaución. Tiré de la mano de Elena con suavidad y me fui a acercarse a una salida como Trevor pidió al original perdón.

"Así que sentado." , fueron las palabras que me hicieron y Elena detengo y miro con confusión. ¿No estaba sólo va a matar a Trevor pobres? Justo entonces Elías movió su mano y una velocidad invisible y de repente la cabeza de Trevor estaba rodando en el suelo de mármol. Rose se quedó sin aliento y se inclinó en estado de shock mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Elena se tapó la boca mientras observaba la escena se despliegan. Me sentí un poco mal por el tipo honesto. Rose comenzó a bajar el pequeño conjunto de escaleras en furia e incredulidad.

"No Rose. Ahora que eres libre." Elías advirtió que Rose agarró a la barandilla y lloró.

Elena y me acerqué de nuevo como la atención de Elías volvió a nosotros. "Ven." él ordenó y me gruñó en señal de advertencia.

"No, ¿qué pasa con la piedra lunar?" Elena tartamudeó mientras Elías se acercó y ambos nos copia de seguridad. Así se hace la hermana! Usted distraer al malvado vampiro. Se detuvo frente a nosotros, y me sostuvo mi hermana un poco detrás de mí, sólo en caso de que él trató de agarrarla. Él me miró con curiosidad antes de volver su mirada hacia Elena.

"¿Qué sabe usted acerca de la piedra de la luna?" Los labios de Elena se separaron cuando ella trató de formar palabras para mantenerlo en marcha.

"Yo sé que usted lo necesite. Y yo sé donde está." que finalmente consiguió pronunciar las palabras como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su oh tan sexy labios. En serio, tengo que centrarse en el hecho de que nos va a matar, no el hecho de que es tan atractivo. Um, sí a la realidad actual.

"¿Sí?" su voz tenía un tono de pregunta, pidiéndole que continúe.

"Yo puedo ayudar a conseguirlo." Elena continuó mientras la miraba atentamente. Le dio la mano un apretón tranquilizador como yo me sentía excluido y muy confundido.

"Dime dónde está." respondió él y no me pude resistir.

"No funciona de esa manera." Le respondí con un tono confiado como entré totalmente frente a Elena. Él me miró y debe haber estado pensando en mi decisión audaz para desafiarlo. Sin embargo, él respondió con humor.

"¿Está negociando conmigo?" se burló mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se volvió para mirar a Rose.

"Es la primera vez que he oído hablar de él." ella entre dientes con los ojos llorosos mientras Elena y yo la miraba con simpatía. Me agarró del brazo una vez más, y fácilmente me alejó de Elena. Miró por encima de ella como si buscara algo.

"¿Qué está haciendo esta verbena en el cuello?" él preguntó, molesto, mientras tomaba el collar de Elena y la arrancó de su cuello antes de tirarla al suelo. Él la agarró del pelo como ella agarró su antebrazo con un gemido de dolor. Él la obligó a que lo mirara y se quedó mirando a los ojos. Vi en estado de shock cuando la interrogó sobre el paradero de la piedra de luna y ella le respondió. ¿Qué ha pasado para planificar la negociación? En ese momento, el sonido de cristales rotos capturado toda nuestra atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" Elías preguntó Rose.

"No lo sé." ella respondió con voz aún agrietado por el llanto.

"¿Quién más está en esta casa?" -preguntó, y ella respondió lo mismo. Me acerqué más a mi hermana y me estremecí cuando Elías tomó a los dos y nos sacó con él. Nos arrastramos hasta el vestíbulo, donde se colocó una escalera vieja fantasía. Rose nos siguió en lo agarre de Elías se tensó sobre nosotros. De repente sentí una presencia en movimiento alrededor de nosotros rápidamente. Por favor, no otro vampiro. Le pedí a mi mismo que yo cerré los ojos. Elías empujó Elena y yo a Rose. Yo, por supuesto, es la mala suerte, acabé en el suelo junto a Elena y los pies de Rose.

"¡Ay, cabrón que era tan poco atractivo." Me quejé cuando fui a levantarme antes de sentir que la velocidad de presencia con nosotros de nuevo.

"Rose?" Elías preguntó mientras Rose y Elena se volvió hacia él.

"No sé quién es." ella dijo con toda seriedad. Su rostro mostrando el miedo y la confusión una vez más la presencia corrió alrededor de los cuatro de nosotros. Con un suspiro de derrota me senté en mis rodillas, dejando que lo que iba a suceder, sucederá.

"Hasta aquí". una voz suave y poco atractiva llamó desde el segundo piso y sentí que me relaje, lo único que podía esperar eran las personas que Elena había hablado antes. Elías hizo su vampiro cosita velocidad y corrió escaleras arriba.

"Aquí abajo". una voz burlona muy sexy llamado y mi interior se derritió en el acto. Whoa, lo que necesitaba saber quien demonios acaba de decir eso. Oh por favor ser el caballero de brillante armadura no el diablo, oré por segunda vez en el día. Whoa, mi madre estaría orgullosa. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de la voz al igual que el resto del grupo. Elías, sin dejar de mirar hacia nosotros desde las escaleras. De repente, una estaca de madera se disparó a través de la mano izquierda de Elías y me estremecí. Oh, que uno debe haberlo herido. Miré hacia abajo como Elías enojo se fue a tirar de la participación de la mano. Ni siquiera era el que tiene una participación en la mano y me esforzaba por respirar por la mera idea de un ser en mi piel. Miré a mi alrededor cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo, aparte de Elías en la escalera. Muy bien chicos, me acaba de salir de aquí con un Original enojado. Elías lanzó el juego encima de la barandilla en la escalera y me miró brevemente.

"Disculpe. ¿A quién va dirigido, que está haciendo un gran error si piensas que me puedes ganar. Puede que no. ¿Oyes eso?" Elías dijo mientras caminaba. Continuó mientras recogía y viejos perchero y empezó a romperlo en una estaca de madera. "Repito, no me puedes ganar. Así que quiero tanto a las chicas, voy a contar hasta tres o rodarán cabezas. ¿Nos entendemos el uno al otro?"

Gruñí como Elena salió de su escondite y se situó en el centro de la escalera. Bueno, al menos ella no me dejó completamente aquí con crazy, sexy, vampiro asesino.

"Iré con usted, pero por favor no le hagas daño a mis amigos, que sólo quería ayudarnos", dijo Elena mientras la miraba con recelo. Ella era sin duda a algo. Elías lanzó por las escaleras con la daga perchero en sus manos. He encontrado el coraje de ponerse de pie ante la amenaza que representa para mi hermana. Elena abrió la boca y dio un paso atrás con los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella.

"¿Qué juego estás jugando conmigo? ¿Y dónde está Andy?" Elías le preguntó y yo tomé la oportunidad de recoger uno de los ganchos de metal que había desprendido del bastidor. I fragmentada hacia él y sonreí como Elena miraba en estado de shock. No iba a dejar que se robe todo el trueno en la situación.

"¡Eh, tú." Llamé como se dio la vuelta y cogió el gancho. Con su espalda hacia Elena sacó una especie de granada y la lanzó. Se le explotó en la cara cuando se volvió hacia ella. Él se encogió contra la barandilla, lejos de la explosión que Elena se puso a cubierto. Un chisporroteo llegó a mis oídos mientras gemía de dolor y soltó un grito. Elías comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia mi hermana y yo hicimos una carrera para él. Ningún vampiro sexy iba a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermana. Se volvió y me empujó hacia abajo y de nuevo en el primer piso. Mi visión borrosa y yo podía ella una mezcla de tomas de aire a presión y el sonido de mi espalda lamentos para mí en la puerta. Sus uñas arañaban la vieja puerta de madera y lanzaron feroz gruñidos cuando empecé a perderme. Mi cuerpo libera una ronda de grietas repugnantes y de repente era mucho más peludo y vicioso. Luché para llegar a cuatro patas como Solté un gruñido enojado. Mis colmillos mostrando en la hostilidad como gruñí. Yo no era más, era todo animal. Cargué a Elías cuando abordó un chico guapo, rubio oscuro a la primera planta. Fue a buscar y matar al tipo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la más sexy de pelo oscuro, tipo al que había visto en mi vida fue Daggering el original. Lo daggered a la puerta y me miró con asombro. Vi como Rose salió corriendo y el perno de ojos azules hizo que ir tras ella.

"Deja que se vaya." La voz de mi hermana lo detuvo en seco mientras miraba hacia las escaleras. Él tiene una mirada esperanzada como Elena se precipitó por las escaleras. Sin embargo, no se apresuraba a él. El rubio estaba de pie y va a Elena.

"Hey, ven aquí. ¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien?" -preguntó él, poniendo las manos a los lados de su cara antes de que se abrazaron. Vi la boca Elena "Gracias" con el chico de pelo oscuro y susurré de vuelta "De nada". Tenía una expresión de dolor y cojeando hacia la puerta, mis patas enormes negras haciendo crujir el suelo. Levantó la vista hacia mí, que me diera cuenta allí.

"¿Qué-" comenzó y dio un paso hacia mí antes de que yo solté un gruñido amenazador. Elena y Stefan se detuvieron en su reunión mientras se miraban en shock. Rompí a los dos vampiros, ya que tomó algunos pasos en mi dirección. Elena agarró el brazo de su amante y lo detuvo antes de que ella se fue corriendo hacia mi forma de lobo.

"Willow". arrulló suavemente mientras abrazaba el cuello y hundió el rostro en mi piel oscura. "¿Estás bien?"

Me di un suave gemido cuando me senté en cuclillas mientras sus dedos corrían por mi piel en busca de lesiones. Me tocó la cabeza y me gritó para advertir del dolor. Mi paquete aullaba fuera de la casa y se lanzaron a la puerta con la esperanza de llegar a mí.

"¿Qué está pasando Elena?" el vampiro moreno preguntó mientras sus cejas fruncidas en la confusión. Respiré profundamente como mi cuerpo empezó a convertir en un ser humano. Elena rápidamente protegió mi cuerpo de la vista al mirar hacia su amante, en busca de ayuda.

"Stefan, por favor ir a buscar una hoja de una de las habitaciones." le dijo mientras miraba al otro vampiro. "No sé Damon."

"Elena". Llamé su atención hacia mí como Stefan regresó con una hoja para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo. "Estoy muy cansado." mi conciencia me dejó cuando sentí que la sangre gotee abajo de mi cabeza.

REVISE Por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

First Story, No odies por favor. Reescribir unas cuantas cosas en el capítulo 1 y ahora el capítulo 2. : 3

Todos Vampire Diaries personajes y escenarios son propiedad de sus legítimos propietarios CW. Sólo Willow, alces y Koda me pertenecen. * Es corto, porque no sé si ustedes le gustaría. Revise para bien o para mal y me dan su opinión.

Oh, mi cabeza. Y ese gusto. Metálico y cálido. ¿Qué está pasando? Gemí cuando me atraganté con el líquido caliente que fluye dentro de mi boca. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero todo parecía tan pesada. Era como si no pudiera moverse. Un gemido resonó en mis oídos mientras luchaba por encontrar un poco de luz en mi mente. De repente me di cuenta de que se trataba de mis gritos que resonaban en toda la oscuridad que estaba pegado en los dedos de alguien corriendo por el pelo como si tratara de tranquilizarme. ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

"Oye, está bien. Sólo relájate." alguien tranquilizó suavemente mientras presiona sus labios contra mi pelo. Gemí cuando me tragué la sustancia inquietantemente familiar. El sabor me recordaba a mi mochila. ¿Qué es? Algo era suave pero firme contra mis labios entreabiertos y yo estaba siendo retenida en contra de alguien. "Oh le callar ya?" Oí el que había hablado anteriormente se quejan además de los sonidos de ladridos y arañazos en una habitación de piedra. Parpadeé los ojos abiertos mientras sentía la fuerza de volver a mí, sin embargo, sentí un dolor de cabeza asesino por llegar. Oh, muchacho, eso es una llamada de atención. Mi visión estaba nublado cuando giré mi cabeza tirando hacia atrás de la fuente del líquido. Ugh, ¿qué está pasando? Me senté en el colchón me sentí debajo de mí pero cabrestante cuando mi cráneo conectado con algo duro. Ay, esa maldita herida. Me volví como una voz familiar gimió de dolor detrás de mí. Parpadeé sorprendida al ver a Damon. Miré alrededor de la habitación, viendo la madera y blanco por todas partes. Así que esto es lo que la habitación de Damon parece.

"Eso no se esperaba." murmuró mientras volvía su mirada de ojos azules en mí. Era tan atractivo que mis entrañas se derritieron al instante. Maldije internamente a mí mismo por pensar así de un vampiro. Me froté la llaga en la cabeza mientras le eché un vistazo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Dónde está Elena y por qué estoy aquí?" Me despedí de mis preguntas como llegó esta sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Él me estaba mirando hacia arriba y mis mejillas calentarse en vergüenza. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a mí de esa manera? Quiero decir jeez Puedo parecer Elena, pero no estoy tan caliente. Miré a mí mismo para ver lo que tenía exactamente su atención y se congeló inmediatamente. Estaba desnudo, una hoja agrupada en mis caderas, sin embargo. Cogí la hoja y lo utilizó para ocultar mi forma. Él se rió entre dientes y me miró, avergonzado de que yo sólo le había reunirse ayer y que ya me había visto desnuda.

Él se levantó de la cama, conseguir mi atención mientras se movía para colocarse delante de mí. Sentí sus dedos sorprendentemente suaves arrastran a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que levantó mi barbilla, forzándome a mirarlo. Él estaba sonriendo como él se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

"No se preocupe, usted no tiene absolutamente nada de lo que avergonzarse." dijo sensualmente mientras se retiraba. Mi corazón se detuvo y lo miró en estado de shock, mi mandíbula debilitada. Su sonrisa creció mientras sus fríos ojos azules brillaban con humor. Me volvió a la realidad y arranqué mi cara lejos de su alcance. Miré acaloradamente en las almohadas en la cama, mirando a todas partes menos a él, casi con la esperanza de que algo iba a incendiarse. Más específicamente alguien. "Tu hermana estará aquí mañana para discutir la situación que ustedes dos están adentro Le pondremos al día en todo y probablemente discutiremos pequeño truco que hiciste." explicó y me gruñó con disgusto. ¿Por qué Elena siempre conseguir me arrastró en sus líos? En serio, me refiero c'mon me escapé. Yo no debería tener que hacer frente a este galimatías. Volví a pensar en nuestra infancia y cómo todo estaba siempre arruinado, gracias a ella. Todas mis amistades fueron destruidos a causa de ella y sus amigos a hacerme bromas sobre el hecho de que siempre estaba en el bosque hablando con mis "amigos imaginarios", que por lo general eran los animales que se deslizaban entre la maleza.

Además, cuando tengo cosas malestar rompieron. Odiaba visitando padre, porque ella estaba allí. Incluso dejé por un tiempo, la pérdida de mi amigo Tyler en el proceso. Creo que él odiaba el hecho de que yo dejé de ir a verlo cuando me dieron la oportunidad. El rostro de Damon apareció en mi visión y me sorprendió, agarrando las sábanas más cerca de mi pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" él preguntó y yo asentí, saliendo de mis pensamientos mientras miraba esos ojos intensos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de mí coger con la guardia baja. Este Damon iba a volverme loco. Me desmayé interiormente, mientras mi mirada recorría su fuerte mandíbula. "Bueno, yo voy a estar de vuelta. Necesito un trago. Podrá tomar una ducha si quieres." afirmó que él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Hey, um usted tiene alguna Advil o algo así? Tengo un dolor de cabeza." Pregunté, deteniéndolo en seco. Se volvió y sonrió mientras hacía un gesto hacia el cuarto de baño. Me enfrento Palmed en mi mente. Por supuesto que habría algún tipo de medicina para el dolor en el armario del baño. Salió por la puerta y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, colocando los pies con suavidad en el suelo frío como me quedé con la hoja envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo. I acolchados en los pisos de mármol hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal de la ducha. Me abrió las puertas de vidrio fresco y llegué a la llave del agua caliente. Esperé con paciencia, la escucha de la máscara de Damon y el debate de Stefan, antes de entrar en la ducha y en la corriente de la quema del agua. Suspiré mientras mis músculos se relajaron y se aflojan por el calor. El agua golpeando contra el suelo de la ducha ahogó otros sonidos en la casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tan sólo pudiera pensar.

Bueno en general yo no sabía qué pensar. Elena estaba saliendo con un vampiro y el hermano de ese vampiro parecía estar enamorado de mi hermana también. La mirada de dolor en su rostro cuando Elena se corrió a Stefan en lugar de él seguía apareciendo en mi cabeza. Él era tan vulnerable y asustado al rechazo que parecía. Su aura era triste pero potente. Desde que era pequeña yo era diferente. Cuando toqué la gente que iba a conseguir esta sensación por lo que eran en el fondo, era extraño y yo no sabía cómo detenerlo. Es algo que acaba de suceder. Recuerdo que la abuela de Bonnie solía hablar de brujas y esas cosas sobrenatural cuando fui a su casa para esconderse de los otros niños. Recuerdo cuando me dijo de una forma mucho más poderosa línea de brujas que estaban tan en sintonía con la naturaleza que fueron capaces de tomar la forma de animales, las brujas druida. Ella dijo que yo desciendo de una línea de este tipo de brujas. Yo creía que los llamó Wildwalkers.

En honor a la verdad que no sé exactamente lo que soy. Sólo sé que las cosas suceden por alguna razón me pongo animales cuando me pongo en situaciones de estrés. Probablemente podría hacerlo a voluntad, si lo intentara. Bien puede ser que también intente ahora, ¿verdad? Suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en la imagen de un lobo negro. Sentí el aura alrededor de mi forma de desplazamiento y abrí los ojos. Miré a mí mismo para ver la piel perfectamente humano y características. Bueno, al menos me dio una oportunidad. Resoplé en la derrota y se estiró para agarrar el gel de baño. Por supuesto Damon usaría Axe. Bien en el Brightside Me huelo increíble y atraer a la población femenina. Me frotó los brazos y el torso con un trapo que tenía el gel se vierte sobre él. Mientras me movía más abajo, mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que había hecho un muy negro y mojado cola lobo que viene de mí mismo. Parpadeé y me incliné la cabeza con curiosidad.

Se movió y me hizo un baile de la victoria mental. Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios mientras seguía lavarme, sin embargo, cuando fui a lavarme el pelo me di cuenta de dos orejas peludas y puntiagudas que salen de mi cabeza. Me frotó suavemente a medida que se movieron lejos del contacto. Me lavé y apagué la ducha. De pie en el vapor por un momento antes de volver a mi vida agitada. Agarré una toalla del estante y sequé mi cabello antes de envolverlo alrededor de mí mismo como me dirigí a la habitación de Damon. Él estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado todavía y por eso se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Fue bastante sencillo. Nada más que muebles de madera, sábanas blancas, y los libros que cubrían la mesa de noche y las plantas.

Mis ojos deben haber cambiado cuando me dieron la cola y las orejas, porque todo era mucho más claro y me encontré delante de collar de Elena en la parte superior de una pila de libros antiguos en la mesita de noche. Sonreí ante la idea de que Damon era lo suficientemente dulce para recuperar el collar de mi hermana. Él realmente se preocupaba profundamente por ella. Volví mi atención a la cómoda de madera y decidí que la ropa era una necesidad encontrar. Seguí la madera pulida como llegué a la manija y tiró el cajón abierto. Dentro encontré un par de calzoncillos boxer gris, lo que tendría que hacer por ahora. Por suerte no eran demasiado grandes y encajadas en su lugar como yo los detuve mis piernas para descansar en mis caderas. Saqué otro cajón y encontré uno de negro camisas con botones en el de Damon y sonreí. Eh, me pregunto qué Stefan pensaría si él cogió Elena caminando en la camisa de Damon. Eso puede hacer una buena broma si dejo que el tinte se desvanecen de mi pelo. Sonreí maliciosamente ante la idea mientras me deslizaba la camisa hasta mis brazos, jugar con los botones hasta que finalmente les dieron en los agujeros. Eché un vistazo a mi equipo improvisado, mis mejillas rubor. Vaya, veo una especie de fácil Aish en estos momentos. Bueno, al menos mi dolor de cabeza se había aliviado de la ducha.

Volví al cuarto de baño, una toalla en la mano mientras me dirigía a conseguir un poco de Advil. Me tragué las pastillas seca después de poner la toalla en el cesto y se dio cuenta de la hoja usé antes aún estaba tirado en el piso del baño. Suspiré y me acerqué, recogerlo y llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. Me subí en el cómodo colchón de matrimonio y suspiré mientras me fundí en ella. Oh, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Me volví hacia mi lado, tirando de las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo. Tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando mi cola movió debajo de las sábanas. Oh mierda, ¿cómo puedo hacer para que desaparezcan? Mis oídos peludos derribadas por la frustración y vacían cuando oí la puerta de madera de la habitación crujido de Damon abrió suavemente. Me deslicé mi mano en silencio y moví el rabo entre las piernas para evitar que se menea hasta que me di cuenta de cómo esta cosa partes animales desapareciendo funcionó. Damon entró, bebida en la mano. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto de baño y colocó la copa sobre la mesa. Vi como a tientas los botones de su camisa, obviamente, un poco ebrios poco.

Así se hace Damon! Ahora que es la forma de manejar una discusión entre hermanos. Sonreí en el humor, que se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando noté su aura irradiaba frustración. Rodando fuera de él en olas teñidas de tristeza. Oh, tal vez es un mal momento para tener sentido del humor. La camisa con botones en el negro cayó al suelo y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta a su vuelta gloriosa esculpido. Whoa, que era sin duda algo que podría acostumbrarme a ver todos los días. Luché contra mis pensamientos, agradecida de que él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente despierto y lo miraba. Levantó la copa de cristal, lleno hasta la mitad con el alcohol fuerte, y terminó. Su rostro una mueca ligeramente ya que dejó una sensación de ardor en la garganta. Dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a pie de la cama. Se detuvo cuando vio que yo estaba despierto y sus ojos mostraban curiosidad por el hecho de que yo era realmente despierto y lo miraba como un halcón.

"Hola." Susurré y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Se quitó las botas y se subió las sábanas para que pudiera deslizarse en mi lado. Envié un silencioso gracias a los dioses que eran obviamente de mi lado ya no veía mis orejitas peludas por el pelo. Qué suerte la mía. Se recostó en su cama, descansando perezosamente mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y me da una vista increíble de su torso musculoso. Él no era demasiado musculoso, era justo. Volvió la cabeza y me miró. Una tristeza en sus ojos azules hizo doler mi corazón para él. Damon se ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hey". se limitó a decir en respuesta mientras me miraba. Oh, esa voz! Me muero por dentro como hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no perder el foco en la realidad. Lo miré a los ojos azul hielo. Eran tan profundo y lleno de emoción. Lleno de locura y pasión. Aunque la conversación con Stefan no debe haber ido tan bien desde que tenía un inquietante luz y rechazó la emoción en los ojos. Nos quedamos allí, como si nada. Watching. Escuchar. Buscando respuestas tácitas en sí. Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando, contemplando exactamente lo secretos que tenía y quién era yo realmente, porque yo estaba haciendo la dama a él. Estábamos simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Quiero decir que no me gusta este lío vampiro que Elena me había arrastrado, y Damon es un vampiro, pero no podía culparlo por eso. ¿Podría? No me había hecho daño aún. Tenía que hacer algo, obtener algunas respuestas.

"Entonces, ¿dónde has ido?" Me preguntaron como me di la vuelta sobre mi estómago, apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos mientras miraba por encima de él. Mis ojos siguiendo a lo largo de su fuerte línea de la mandíbula y características. Sólo un poco de conversación podría ayudarme a entender mi situación si era sincero conmigo. Se movió fuera de su brazo izquierdo y tomó un mechón de mi cabello de ébano entre sus dedos. Mi cabello estaba todavía un poco húmeda cuando lo hizo girar entre sus dedos suavemente. Yo lo observaba con una mirada seria, su sonrisa había desaparecido pero aún tenía ese aire juguetón de él.

"Sabes que si dejas tu pelo esta mojado, cogerás un resfriado." bromeó y me miró acaloradamente en respuesta. Hizo una mueca mientras miraba a mí, perdió por qué le estaba dando una mirada de muerte.

"Estás evitando mi pregunta Damon. No me gusta eso." Dije que me ha alejado de él, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la intensidad de esos ojos azules. Volvió la mirada de mi cara y miró detrás de mí. Su ceño fruncido por la confusión. Seguí su mirada y al instante de pánico. Mi cola empezó a menear con mi irritación por Damon. Oh mierda, ¿cómo voy a explicar esto? Fui a dar la vuelta sobre mi espalda y voy a mi animal cuenta con distancia, pero su agarre en mi brazo me mantuvo en su lugar.

Se levantó en una posición sentada como yo enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, completamente avergonzado. Sentí las hojas cambian a medida que los levantó, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios honrado como yo miré hacia fuera de la almohada por él. Él me miró, su rostro mostrando desaprobación.

"Y usted está guardando secretos." en voz baja castigado con la frustración manchar su tono. Dejó las hojas inferiores de las piernas, llegando a correr la mano por el pelo negro de la cola de lobo. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios. ¡Madre mía, que se siente tipo de bien. Pensé que mi cara enrojecimiento de la sensación de hormigueo viajar por mi columna vertebral.

"Damon". Le susurré mientras luchaba por mantener el control, mientras que se volvió a mirarme. Él sonrió con picardía. Se pasó los aburridos uñas a lo largo de la cola haciendo que me muerdo el labio para contener un gemido suave. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Enterré mi cara en la almohada. Luchando para concentrarse en deseando a mi cola y las orejas. El aura que rodea mi cuerpo cambió cuando sentí los dedos de Damon se deslizan por debajo de la camisa que estaba actualmente en mí. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté con fuerza. Sus dedos corrieron por mi espalda y me levantaron la vista de la almohada para mirarlo.

"Se ha ido." -susurró con asombro, sus ojos azules cambiantes en la confusión como él retiró su mano de debajo de la camisa. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos eran pozos azules de desconcierto. Eran tan hermosos, pero mi mirada era para morirse. Frunció el ceño mientras él se recostó a mi lado en la cama. Pensó durante unos minutos, justo por allí mirando hacia el techo mientras lo miraba fijamente. "Vamos a tener que discutir todo esto con Elena y Stefan mañana. Por ahora sólo duerme." sopló a mi lado y me sonrió, aliviado de finalmente conseguir algo de descanso. Sin embargo, me daba miedo el hecho de que iba a tener que explicar algo que ni siquiera entendía a ellos, esperamos que un tema más importante robaría su atención.

Me moví más cerca al lado de Damon mientras se tensó ante mi toque. Puse mi mano en su pecho subía y bajaba mientras descansaba la cabeza en la unión entre el pecho y el brazo. Uf, este tipo tenía un poco de músculo. Y estaba oh tan caliente también. Sentí que se mueva para que él la estaba mirando hacia mí, obviamente, estaba confundido por mi cercanía con él.

"" Es una cosa del lobo. Dormimos abrazados el uno al otro para mantener el calor. Si yo tuviera mi mochila conmigo. "Susurré para curar a su confusión y dar a entender que no había gustado especialmente que mi paquete fue encerrado en lo que yo creía era el sótano. Recordando lo que había oído cuando empecé a venir antes. Él se rió suavemente mientras se envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí. Me sonrojé un poco de lo cerca que estaba de él. Whoa, eso no era previsible.

"De ninguna manera en el infierno estoy dejando que esos perros arruinar mis alfombras persas." declaró sin humor y me sonrió. Por supuesto que sería una fanática. Un vampiro con una adicción a la alfombra. Cerré los ojos, interconexión mis fríos, las piernas desnudas con sus cálidas y los vestidos de mezclilla. Yo estaba a gusto con su calor calentando mi forma ligeramente frío. Él era tan cómoda que me puse a la deriva con una de las criaturas más mortales en la tierra en la cama conmigo. "Noche de Damon." Dije soñolienta y Damon corría suavemente la mano por mi lado como respuesta. Me dejé deslizarse en la oscuridad conocido como sueño. Tenía que estar descansado cuando me iba a enfrentar Elena y su amante boy mañana. Algo sobre Damon junto a mí, me hizo sentir que podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Que nada volvería a ser tan malo, siempre y cuando le pedí que me una copia de seguridad. Su aura envuelto alrededor de la mía y me sonrió en sueños, tal vez por fin tuve otro amigo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve un amigo.

Así que chicos que decidieron centrar este capítulo en la historia posterior de Willow y la amistad de Damon a partir de ella. Hizo ya notar que Damon nunca fue a visitar a Elena esa noche? En su lugar, sólo se fue a hablar con Stefan. Ah, y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si no acaba de revisar y puedo hacer los cambios. Eso sí lo hice al ver mi broski. Por favor revise aprecia mucho. Me gusta tener su entrada en la historia también. Capítulo siguiente nos pondremos en contacto a más de las cosas con los episodios de programas de televisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

First Story, No odies por favor.

Todos Vampire Diaries personajes y escenarios son propiedad de sus legítimos propietarios CW. Sólo Willow, alces y Koda me pertenecen.

Gemí cuando me moví más cerca del punto caliente en la cama. Extendí la mano y agarré una almohada y se la puso a mi pecho mientras me acarició la cara en el olor reconfortante. Hmmm, esto es tan agradable. Yo no quiero moverme de mi posición actual, pero de repente había una gran cantidad de luz que fluye en mi cara. Me di la vuelta en la respuesta y sacó las sábanas sobre mi cabeza cuando escuché una risa jovial. Las hojas empezaron a tirar y me quejé con fastidio.

"Damon, basta." Gemí adormilada mientras trataba de obtener un buen agarre en las hojas para tirar de ellos por encima de mi cabeza. Tiró más fuerte y me hizo muy despierto como el aire frío golpeó mi auto a medio vestir. Me senté y me volví hacia Damon con una mirada caliente, sin embargo, cuando mi vista se posaron en él estaba de pie a los pies de la cama con una sonrisa muy atractiva y muy culpable.

"Good bella durmiente mañana." bromeó y sonrió mientras cogía su almohada y se la arrojó. Se agachó, pero no estaba preparado como me abalancé sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Él se rió y me puso sobre lo que estaba a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Me reí y miré a esos hermosos ojos azules. "Hola." bromeó con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mí. Me sonrojé por la cercanía y llegar rápidamente a agarrar sus hombros y ganar influencia suficiente para hacer retroceder a él.

"Hola." Yo le respondí mientras me sentaba en su estómago. Él sonrió hacia mí y sentí que mis entrañas se derriten. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho mientras me empujó fuera de él y se puso de pie y lo dejó en el suelo. Así, Stefan y Elena estaban en mi agenda de hoy. Me acerqué a la cómoda mientras se peina el pelo largo y negro con los dedos. Para dejar que se desvanecen o morir de nuevo? El mundo nunca se puede saber. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras me revolví la cómoda para una camisa larga.

He escuchado a la casa por un segundo que me puse a buscar ropa nueva. Alces y Koda se masca en algún tipo de carne en su sala de piedra. Stefan estaba en la cocina preparando café y Damon fue meterse en el suelo. Oí la voz de una chica. Uno que conocía a hablar con Stefan mientras abría un armario y cogió unas tazas de café. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Me quejé y finalmente sacó una de sus grises V-cuello antes de mirar en el cajón lleno de boxeadores para algunos de los nuevos escritos. Saqué un par negro y caminó hacia la cama, cuando escuché el agua de la ducha corriendo y me di cuenta de que Damon ya no estaba en la habitación. Suspiré y me quité la camisa y se deslizó en su V-cuello. El cambio de los escritos que vino después y yo había terminado. Yo como que parecía que llevaba un traje corto-pantalones cortos y una camiseta normal. Sin embargo, me enfrenté al dilema de no tener un sostén.

Resoplé de frustración antes de ir al baño en busca de algún tipo de vendajes que normalmente se colocan alrededor de un esguince o lesión. Me ruboricé ligeramente ante la visión empañada del cuerpo de Damon a través de las puertas de cristal de la ducha. Whoa, fue Drop Dead Gorgeous, incluso cuando todo empañado. Miré de nuevo hacia los gabinetes debajo del fregadero, con la esperanza de que no se había dado cuenta de mi mirada. Me mudé a pocos toallas y artículos de tocador de todo antes de encontrar unas vendas. Cogí la caja y la coloqué en la parte superior de la barra. Hice una mueca mientras miraba a mi reflexión. Mis ojos eran una rueda de color brillante mientras se miraban a mí. Mostraron mis emociones mezcladas y la confusión en mi situación en la vida desde la muerte de mi padre. Mi vida había cambiado por completo en esa noche. En verdad me culpé a mí mismo por su muerte.

Yo había estado bebiendo esa noche en la fogata y me transformé por primera vez. Recuerdo el miedo y la confusión que sentía mientras buscaba algo familiar. Yo había estado corriendo por el bosque, pero que tenía que cruzar el puente y en ese momento el coche de mi padre se había cerrado de golpe en mi costado. Sentía los huesos a presión y perforar mis órganos. Me quedé allí muriendo como oí el chapoteo del coche caer en las oscuras aguas que fluyen por debajo del puente. Cerré los ojos al recordar lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. Había huido después de haber despertado. No recuerdo por qué tenía ninguna lesión y sentirse culpable. Terriblemente culpable. Me volvió a la realidad cuando un Damon muy mojada y el goteo sopló sobre mi cuello expuesto. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras se sonrió detrás de mí.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? Estabas mirando al vacío." él preguntó mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecieron de preocupación. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y agarró la caja de vendas de la encimera, empezando a abrir.

"Estoy bien, yo estaba pensando en eso." Contesté para aliviar sus preocupaciones. Creí que iba a alejarse e ir a buscar algo de ropa nueva, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Él me dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y mi cara se calienta cuando me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba una toalla. Él me sonrió cuando tomó el rollo de vendas de la mano.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" bromeó mientras mi cara se puso más caliente. Aparté la vista y llegué a retirar los vendajes pero él los apartó.

"Damon". Me quejé con un puchero. Damon se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse mucho con mis vendajes necesarios por lo que rápidamente trotando tras él. Terminamos de nuevo en el interior de su dormitorio y en la cómoda. Me quejé con impaciencia mientras abría el cajón de abajo. Sacó un sostén negro y se lo ofreció a mí. Puse los ojos en él mientras que los tomé de la mano. Por supuesto que tendría un cajón lleno de ropa interior de la señora.

"Esto debería solucionar el problema." él me sonrió antes de volver su mirada hacia sus montones de ropa. Sonreí y puse mis brazos a través de los brazos de su camisa para que pudiera deslizarse sobre el sujetador. Se ajustaba perfectamente. Voy a ir con el hecho de que Damon ha tenido mucho tiempo para aprender el tamaño del pecho con sólo vistazo. Me volví hacia la puerta cuando Damon finalmente había conseguido toda la ropa juntos. Se acercó a la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. No necesitaba verlo desnudo en estos momentos. Salí al pasillo, mirando a su alrededor en la magnífica casa. Yo de puntillas por las escaleras y me dirigí por la casa en busca de una cocina. Hice una pausa para escuchar el sonido de la máquina de café.

Oí si a mi derecha y seguí el sonido hasta que lo encontré. Cuando llegué vi a Stefan y Rose apoyado en el mostrador, las tazas de café en la mano.

"El café?" Stefan preguntó cuando él puso su taza sobre el mostrador. Asentí con una sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor en la cocina por un momento. Era hermoso, y no parece que se acostumbró tanto. Me acerqué a la nevera para ver si había algo para picar como Stefan se puso en marcha la máquina de café de nuevo. Abrí la puerta y parpadeó sorprendido por lo que vi. No había nada allí. Um, ¿dónde está la comida? Gemí mientras cerraba la puerta y miré a mi estómago gruñendo. "Lo siento, no nos comemos aquí mucho." La voz de Stefan me llamó la atención sobre él y lo observó mientras él me sirvió una taza llena de café negro.

"Está bien. Particularmente no me gusta comer en la mañana." Contesté para facilitar su mirada melancólica. Rose observó desde su lugar en el mostrador mientras bebía en el café caliente. Bueno, esto es incómodo. Dejé mi taza y caminó a través de la cocina a Rose. Le tendí la mano cuando ella adquirió una expresión de confusión. Ella vaciló cuando ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un apretón. "Es un placer conocerte oficialmente en buenos términos en lugar de los términos de secuestro." Saludé suavemente con una sonrisa y le miré a Stefan, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Stefan hizo lo suyo inclinación de la cabeza y se volvió mi saludo.

"Es un placer conocerte, Willow?" dijo torpemente. Me gustó este. Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de hacer su pregunta a su propia situación. La dejé ir la mano y volví a mi café cuando oí Damon hacer su camino a la planta baja. Un golpe y la puerta lo detuvieron y lo escucharon pulg siguen preocupados por el interrogatorio que sabía venía de Elena con el tiempo.

"Hola, Elena." saludó y suspiré mientras me apoyaba contra el mostrador y se bebió el café lentamente.

"Es Stefan aquí? Llamó. Dijo que era importante." Elena dijo, sonando algo inseguro y, como era diferente. Oí Damon abrió la puerta más que Stefan salió de la cocina, Rose arrastrando tras él a un ritmo más lento, como si ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

"Hey". Stefan saludó Elena y punta con punta a cabo en el foso de silencio. Fui inadvertido debido al hecho de que Elena vio a Rose. Todos ellos entraron en el estudio después de corta duración sorpresa de Elena que Rose estaba aquí con Damon y Stefan. Miré a Elena cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

"Hola Elena." Saludé tan bien como pude y ella sonrió nerviosamente a mí. Volví mi atención a Rose mientras se paseaba frente a la chimenea. Estaba nerviosa y se notaba como todo lo que levantó la mirada hacia ella. Ella buscaba las palabras para nosotros empezar con nuestro análisis de la amenaza original que ante Elena y yo

"Bueno, usted tiene que entender que sólo sé lo que he recogido a lo largo de los años y no sabe lo que es verdad y lo que no es cierto. Es el problema con toda esta mierda de vampiros, pero Klaus, sé que es real." Rose empecé y yo la miré con confusión. Por alguna razón el nombre sonaba extrañamente familiar. Elena estaba en una pérdida preocupante que fue Klaus y así lo expresó nuestra pregunta.

"¿Quién es él?" Elena dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Mi atención se enganchó definitivamente con todo este tipo Klaus pero para la vida de mí no podía recordar dónde había oído antes ese nombre. Miré a Damon como parecía ser el primero con una respuesta a nuestra pregunta.

"Es uno de los originales, es una leyenda." Damon dijo mientras miraba a Elena y yo Su tono era una broma y así Stefan respondió con más información de lo que Damon había dicho.

"Desde la primera generación de vampiros." Stefan explicó al tiempo que mi hermana una buena mirada hacia abajo. Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a él, encaramado en el brazo de una silla y me sonrió por dentro. Aunque se trataba de una situación grave que definitivamente hay todavía algún tipo de conexión entre Stefan y mi hermana.

"Al igual que Elías?" Elena preguntó, y una sonrisa por completo soplado se extendió por mi cara ante la idea de que el original. Rawr era tan condenadamente hermosa. Sin duda, un sólido segundo lugar para Damon. Miré a Damon por un breve segundo antes de que rompí de nuevo en la conversación.

"... Bunny comparación con Klaus. Él es un soldado de a pie. Klaus es el verdadero negocio." Rose terminó cuando finalmente comencé a prestar atención de nuevo. Grrr. Pude haber perdido algo importante. Maldice a las bestias sexy conocido como Damon y Elías. Stefan continuó con sus pequeñas entradas al mejor ayudar a mi hermana a entender exactamente quién era Klaus. Por desgracia yo no estaba demasiado preocupado.

"Klaus es conocido por ser el más antiguo." Declaró y Elena y yo nos miramos el uno al otro brevemente. Echó un vistazo a todos los demás como ella levantó la mano y señaló en la dirección de Stefan y de Rose.

"Bueno, por lo que usted está diciendo que el vampiro más antiguo de la historia del tiempo viene detrás de mí?" -preguntó ella con incredulidad. ¿Qué hay de mí? Pensé mientras jugueteaba con el cojín a mi lado, tirando de él hacia el sofá y se establece en mi regazo para trazar los dibujos. Bueno, todos vamos a morir. Yay! Hice una mueca mientras mis dedos trazaron en los patrones.

"Sí". Rose exclamó y mi cabeza apareció tan repentinamente esta discusión se convirtió en un debate sobre si o no estábamos en peligro. "No."

"Lo que están diciendo es, quiero decir, si lo que dice es cierto ..." Damon empezó a elaborar mientras caminaba de pie junto a Rose, pero fue interrumpido por Rose. Rawr, Pixie, Rawr. Deja de interrumpirme.

"Lo que es." afirmó en réplica a Damon. A pesar de que con aire de suficiencia mostrador con: "Y usted no está diciendo, así que no te mato"

"Que yo no lo soy." Rose confirmó y me contuvo una risita como yo las vi dos. Stefan y Elena mirando a ambos al suelo a su pequeño de ida y vuelta bromas.

"Entonces estamos viendo un sólido tal vez." Damon terminado y hecho, me dejó salir un poco de mi risa. Sin embargo, mi hermana no compartía mi humor. Ella se volvió hacia mí con una mirada y se rió más fuerte. Me he centrado en el control de mí mismo como su mirada se intensificó.

"Lo siento, yo no podía evitarlo." Le ofrecí una disculpa y ella tomó una respiración profunda, obviamente frustrado con la situación y así conmigo. Stefan cambió el cual llamó la atención de nuevo a los tres vampiros más junto a la chimenea.

"Mira, muerto, el derecho de Elías? Así que nadie sabe siquiera que existe." Stefan trató de aligerar el estado de ánimo de mi hermana y me volví a mirarlo con una mirada. Usted nunca podría ser realmente seguro de esto Mumbo Jumbo sobrenatural.

"No es que usted sabe de" Rose declaró inteligente y sabía que sólo estaba tratando de mantener la situación lo más real posible. Stefan y Damon, sin embargo, estaban tratando de mantener Elena calmó y calmar todo lo que era posible.

"Eso no ayuda" Damon respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza y puso los ojos en Rose. Rose lo miró con la boca abierta después de que su pequeña retorta.

"Mira, nunca he conocido a nadie que ha puesto los ojos en él. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de siglos de verdad mezclada con la ficción. No sabemos si es real. Por lo que sabemos que podría ser sólo una especie de Historia del tiempo de la cama estúpido. " Stefan calmó en respuesta a los intentos de Rose para llegar a la realidad de la situación por ahí, se trasladó a sentarse al lado de mi hermana. Me revoloteó hacia el interior en su afán de consolarla. Tuvo que admitir, que olía bien.

"Él es real y que no se rinde. Si quiere algo, lo consigue. Si usted no tiene miedo de Klaus, entonces eres un idiota." Rose dijo mientras se levantaba, conseguir nuestra atención a su vez a ella. Ella hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo esto y realmente me sentí un poquito de miedo arrastrarse por mi columna vertebral.

"Muy bien, estamos temblando. Hiciste tu punto." Damon sarcasmo señaló conseguir a Rose a dejar de hablar de todos los peligros.

Me levanté del sofá y se hizo a alejarse cuando sentí mía agarrar la mano de Damon.

"¿De dónde crees que vas?" se preguntaba en voz baja y se volvió hacia él. Una mirada que muy bien podría hacer algo de daño a un vampiro es lo que él se enfrentó a como yo lo miré. Frunció el ceño en confusión y en el fondo me sentía mal, pero yo estaba tan hacer con esto.

"Me voy." Dije simplemente y saqué mi mano de su agarre fuerte como di la vuelta para ir a buscar mi mochila para que pudiera volver a una vida mucho más normal. Bueno, lo más cercano a lo normal como pude. Él brilló delante de mí y me dio un pequeño gruñido. Sus ojos azules eran piscinas que eran vulnerables y no podía mirarlo más. Elena me agarró del brazo y la apartó de Damon para que pudiera, por supuesto, me dará una conferencia.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte." ella dijo con severidad y que en realidad fue a darle una bofetada. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme qué hacer después de arrastrarme en este lío? Me hervía como mi muñeca estaba atrapado en las garras de Damon, me impide dar una palmada a la persona con mayores méritos que había conocido. Damon envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí y mantuvo su férreo control sobre mis muñecas como Gruñí en frustración. Quería salir, no entienden eso? Quería estar solo. No es que ninguno de ellos estaban preocupados por mí.

"Breathe Willow. Usted necesita calmarse." se tranquilizó cuando le acarició el pelo con la nariz. Resoplé pero en realidad decidí a escuchar. Cerré los ojos. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas mientras me abrazaba allí y me sentí un poco mejor, ya me relajé en su contra. Todos los demás en la sala se había detenido. Mirando con curiosidad el cambio entre Damon y Elena I. parecía que estaba echando humo internamente por la cercanía que se estaba desarrollando entre Damon y yo Me soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a Elena. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la molestia que me puse delante de ella.

"Lo siento, yo sólo me gusta este. Es todo acerca de ti. Mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno por tu culpa." Me desahogaba como su boca se abrió en shock. Stefan estaba desconcertado como ella agarró su bolso del sofá.

"¿A dónde vas?" Stefan preguntó mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Ella hizo una pausa en su paso y se volvió a mirarlo, su aura radiante bitchiness. Me sentí un poco mal por Stefan mientras giraba su fiera mirada hacia él.

"School. Llego tarde." ella respondió con una actitud y se puso de pie a su lado.

"Déjame tomar mis cosas, voy a ir contigo." afirmó que la miraba con la mirada suave y preocupada. Su reacción fue totalmente inesperado mientras se levantaba inteligente con él.

"Está bien, ya sé donde está." ella respondió con un serio mala actitud y mi boca se abrió en shock. ¿Qué demonios? Él no hizo nada malo. Yo echaba chispas internamente mientras veía a mi hermana a su vez y se van. Miré de nuevo a Stefan y se veía como un cachorro perdido. Damon se inclinó a Rose: "Ella está en la negación."

Me reí como Stefan volvió a morder a Damon: "¡Cállate, Damon.". Son la atención se volvió hacia mí y me puso en mi cara más inocente. ¿Qué he hecho? Stefan estaba meditando y frustrado cuando me miró. "¿No tienes escuela, también?" él preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Ya no es así. Me escapé y además soy mucho más inteligente que todos en la escuela." Yo le respondí mientras salía de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina para hacer más café cuando mi estómago gruñó de nuevo. Estaba a punto de encender la máquina de café cuando oí alces y Koda ladrando y arañando la puerta. Seguí el sonido hacia abajo en un sótano y me encontré frente a una puerta bloqueada. Abrí el pestillo y entró en la pequeña habitación de tipo celular donde vi alces y Koda esperando pacientemente para mí. Sonreí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Estaba en casa. Suspiré y me arrodillé, dejando alces y Koda me asfixian con besos mientras pasaba mis manos a través de su piel. Yo los mantuve cerca, teniendo en sus olores familiares como me dio un codazo en el hocico. Ellos eran más grandes de lo que era cuando me arrodillé y estaban bien a los animales construí. Ellos rezumaba poder y alegría cuando estábamos en el bosque.

Sonreí al pensar de nuevo a los tiempos en que yo estaba en mi forma de lobo y nos fuimos a cazar juntos, persiguiendo a todo lo que escuchamos por primera vez. Estamos acostumbrados a luchar también. Siempre lo que es una competencia para ver quién era más poderoso. Por lo general, que era yo, pero eso es probablemente porque soy una ocurrencia sobrenatural y así eran lobos medias que había encontrado en mi momento de necesidad. Nunca he hecho realmente estado con ellos en mi forma humana, teniendo en cuenta mis emociones me habían obligado a otra forma. Yo estaba bajo mucho estrés y perdí la humanidad dentro de mí. Que viven en esos bosques con ellos durante todo ese tiempo me ayudó a impulsar la recuperación. Sonreí mientras acaricia suavemente mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Estaba relajado con ellos acurrucados junto a mí. Me recordó a lo que sentí cuando el aura de Damon extendió la mano y envuelto alrededor de la mía. Era relajante y calmante. Algo que no podía luchar. Suspiré cambio para que yo estaba apoyado contra la forma de alces mientras pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Koda. Me quedé allí, escuchando cuando oí llorar a Rose. Consideré ir a consolarla, pero me detuve cuando escuché Damon hacer su camino a la habitación con ella.

"Muy bien Rosebud. Necesito algunas respuestas. Oh, por favor no me digas que estás llorando porque su compañero Trevor perdió la cabeza." Damon dijo mientras hacía su entrada y Rose sollozó mientras que el esclarecimiento de las lágrimas.

"Siempre has sido sensible a este?" cuestionó en retorta.

"Switch vampiro completo por esta misma razón. Toma la emoción fuera de él." Damon dijo al hacer un sonido de conmutación. Sonreí ante su actitud. Incluso cuando estaba siendo ignorante que era bastante gracioso.

"Sí, puede cambiar la tuya, voy a cambiar la mía." Rose respondió con elegancia y sonrió. Ella era un vampiro valiente duendecillo.

"¿Es una indirecta?"

"Es una observación. Estar enamorado de la novia de tu hermano debe ser difícil." ella dijo simplemente y sentí una punzada de celos. No me gusta muy bien cómo mi hermana voló esfuerzos de Damon para ayudar a ella. Se hace clic en que sólo la ayudó, porque la amaba. Moose se quejó en voz baja mientras le daba la mirada de almendras para mí. ¿Por qué Elena tener todo?

"Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie." respondió y me reí en silencio. Él estaba en negación y un terrible mentiroso. Hice una mueca al pensar de nuevo a principios de. Sólo después de que Damon había encontrado en la puerta Elena Elena llevaba su collar. Debe de haber dado a ella cuando tenían su pequeño encuentro en el vestíbulo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no había salido de mi lado esa noche. ¿Cierto?

"¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?"

"No te pongas en mi lado malo." , advirtió.

"Entonces me muestre su lado bueno." ella respondió en voz baja. Yo estaba cerca de cinco segundos de morder su cabeza. Ella estaba robando mi nuevo amigo a este ritmo. Nunca tuve un amigo, a menos que por supuesto usted cuenta Tyler Lockwood. Él era mi amigo cuando éramos más jóvenes. Siempre pegado para arriba para mí, pero cuando dejé de venir a Mystic Falls para visitas cambió. Suspiré, tratando de calmarme mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"¿Cómo puedo encontrar Klaus?" cuestionó.

"Usted no encuentra Klaus, que te encuentre."

"Vamos. Alguien tiene que conocer a alguien que sabe dónde está, ¿no?" Damon se burló mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

"Añadir otros doscientos somebodies a eso y todavía no estás ni cerca." Rose dijo que se acercó a una silla y se sentó. Me pregunto si es que sabían que yo estaba escuchando su conversación. Me quedé mirando el techo de esta pequeña celda y me pregunté. ¿Qué iba a suceder? Me refiero a realmente todos estos cambios y la única persona que me cuenta de forma remota es un vampiro que está enamorado de mi hermana que está saliendo con su hermano. Todo tipo de persona me empujó a un lado. Fue una de las razones por las que quería irse, pero yo estaba haciendo un amigo y yo quería aferrarse a eso.

Tuve que enfrentar el hecho de que yo no podía eliminar en un lobo y huir más. Que necesitaba para superar este sentimiento de culpa que me fastidiaba desde aquella noche. Elena nunca me perdonaría si ella sabía lo que había sucedido la noche del accidente. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el coche van. Me senté y Moose apareció a mi lado. Me puse en pie, el cepillado de la suciedad del suelo fuera como yo me dirigí a la puerta. Mi cabeza gacha mientras salía del sótano, alces y Koda final cerca detrás de mí. Cría, ya que todo el mundo me dejó aquí, supongo que podría ir a correr. Respiré profundamente, centrándose en el cambio, mientras paseaba por la puerta principal. Completamente sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que me iba a arruinar la ropa de Damon, que gradualmente en un gran lobo negro. Cada hueso roto mientras todos los sentidos aumentada diez veces. Le di un aullido como mi aura se establecieron alrededor de mi nueva forma. Miré a mi alrededor, observando la vista de los árboles y el patio antes de la Boarding House Salvatore. Alces y Koda estaban en mi flanco, su pelaje marrón y negro rozando mi piel color ébano. Nos gritó de emoción de mi transformación exitosa y sonrió con malicia, los labios tirando hacia atrás para revelar dientes afilados y mortales.

"Raza Quieres?" Me gritó y ambos chillaban en señal de aprobación. Enfilamos en el borde del césped. El viento Breezing a través de nuestra piel a medida que se agachó a la primavera cuando comenzó la carrera. Me dio un ladrido agudo como salté hacia adelante, mis poderosas patas apenas tocando el suelo a medida que se corrió por el bosque, en dirección a ninguna parte en particular. Mi mirada se posó en Moose mientras corría, saltando con facilidad alrededor de los árboles antes de ser entregado a Koda, que en ese momento estaba ganando. Empujé mis piernas más y pasé los dos con facilidad, siendo mucho más rápido de lo que el hecho de que yo era en realidad un hecho sobrenatural. La luz se desvaneció lentamente desde el cielo, ya que finalmente nos detuvimos en la maleza al lado del puente Wickery. Nuestra respiración salió en los pantalones como todos nosotros descansamos, apoyado contra grandes robles.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos tenido tan divertido, ¿eh?" Koda comentó y Moose sonrió, asintiendo. Me tumbé en el suelo del bosque, las hojas crujir bajo mi forma como yo los vi. Recordando los días cuando había cazado en todo esto muy bosque. Por desgracia, nuestra guarida estaba en un pueblo un poco retirado de Mystic Falls, obviamente, que en realidad no ayudan a que yo no fuera arrastrado hasta aquí. Mi recordando trajo de vuelta ese sabor que había llenado mi boca antes de que me desperté en la habitación de Damon. Era sangre. Tenía que ser. Ahora sabía por qué me había recordado mi mochila. Era un sabor similar al de la sangre conejos "cuando cazábamos. Cuando regresé de mis meditaciones, Moose estaba de pie encima de mí.

"Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo." dijo en voz baja mientras se acariciaba el hocico contra mis oídos. Me levanté a las cuatro patas como Suspiré depresivamente. Tal vez no debería volver. Quiero decir que era el lío de Elena y nadie parecía estar preocupado por mi participación sea. Había estado tan preocupada que iba a ser interrogado a ningún extremo de lo que era, pero no le importaba. Pero Damon ... No sé quizá que se preocupa un poco. Después de todo lo que hizo quedarse conmigo cuando Elena me ha dejado con él y Stefan. Moose mordió la oreja con los dientes y parpadeó.

"Oh sí, lo siento. Vamos." Me dijo que me volví hacia la dirección de donde venimos. Llevamos un ritmo más lento de nuevo a la casa de huéspedes y por fases de nuevo en mi forma humana antes de saltar hacia la ventana de Damon, después de darse cuenta de que él era en realidad de nuevo. Salté por la ventana, volviendo a mirar a las formas en retirada alces y de Koda. Habían decidido que iban a hacer una madriguera cerca, ya que no se sienten como estar encerrado en el sótano de nuevo. De hecho, me considero siguiéndolos cuando vi desaparecer en el bosque una vez más. Suspiré agarrar otro conjunto de ropa de Damon antes de dirigirse a su cuarto de baño, posibilidad de adoptar una ducha para lavar los rastros de la selva que estropearon mi piel. Sin embargo, me detuve en seco cuando oí hablar Rose mientras caminaba hacia el salón donde podía oír crepitar del fuego.

"Siento lo de hoy. Yo no sabía que iba a pasar." Rose se disculpó y me frunció el ceño. Algo debe haber sucedido mientras estaban abandonando pobre de mí.

"Yo creo."

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos salvar a Elena. Sé que usted quiere." -dijo, y sentí que mi corazón deje caer hacia abajo en el estómago. ¿Qué hay de mí? Sentí mis ojos agua como mi visión borrosa. Sabiendo muy bien que iba a perderme yo seguía escuchando. Apreté ropa de Damon en la mano mientras estaba allí tratando de respirar y calmarme.

"Y lo haré." Respondió Damon. Sonreí mientras miraba mi reflejo borroso. Sabía que todo el mundo la quería. Que yo nunca sería capaz de competir con ella. Yo no valía nada y que era culpable. Me quedé sin poder moverse en una neblina celosa como su conversación continuó. Estaba mucho que perdí en mis emociones daño oírle añadir "Voy a guardar Willow también."

"Me recuerdas a Trevor."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?" -preguntó con confusión.

"Porque él siempre hablaba de un gran juego, siempre estaba trabajando en un ángulo, pero debajo de todo, él era el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría esperar." Rose dijo que se acercó a Damon.

"¿Y de dónde salió eso lo consigue?"

"Dead y mi lealtad hacia él casi me consiguió muerto." Rose en voz baja dijo que Damon le sirvió una copa.

"Por la amistad." tomaron un trago de sus copas y suspiró con tristeza. Nunca tendría que. Todo el mundo me tiró al lado de Elena y ella ni siquiera era tan agradable. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que me faltaba? Estaba tan abrumada por la tristeza y la confusión que mi aura se ensombreció. Seguí espiar todos modos ignorando el hecho inevitable de que iba a perder hasta la última gota de la humanidad si yo continué a escuchar.

"Tienes razón para luchar contra ella," Rose se detuvo antes de continuar, "lo que sientes por ella."

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Preguntó Damon, sin comprender.

"Porque si se quiere sobrevivir, tiene que no se preocupan por nadie." Rose elaborado mientras caminaba por la habitación y se sentó.

"El cuidado que usted se muere, ¿eh?" , se preguntó.

"Sólo podría ser el momento de girar el interruptor de apagado en sus emociones." Rose sugirió.

"Lo haré si se quiere." Damon dijo mientras miraba a la Rosa. Rose dejó su copa y oí que se besen. Mi corazón se encogió como ropa de Damon bajó a la tierra de mis manos temblorosas. Oh boy. Me volví a caminar hacia la ventana que había subido a través de. Fueron sin duda jodiendo cerebros de los demás fuera y me adormece. Me cerré y roto saber que mi posible amistad muy probablemente no significa nada. Eso Damon nunca le importaría. Nadie nunca se preocupan por mí, si mi paquete. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, mi piel desnuda fresco como el aire de la noche se extendió pulg No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero sé que ellos habían terminado de lo que habían estado haciendo en la sala de estar. Mi mente estaba corriendo salvaje como oí Rose dejarlo. Contemplé mordiéndose cabeza, pero calmé. Ella fue a su habitación y se cambió antes de que ella caminaba de vuelta ellos medidas para Damon.

"Es una mentira, ya sabes. No hay interruptor puede desactivar. Claro que cuando eres un novato, pero después de un par de cientos de años ... sólo tienes que fingir." Rose dijo en voz baja mientras se acurrucó de nuevo al lado de Damon. El teléfono empezó a sonar y suspiré sólo escuchar la versión de Rose de la conversación. Lo digo en serio mis oídos no eran tan increíble.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Rose puso en duda la persona que llama.

"Slater? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, lo siento para los involucrados."

"Está bien, ¿qué encontraste?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? No lo entiendo." Rose cuestionó la confusión. Suspiré y miré hacia abajo.

"Sí, puede hacerlo. ¿Y ahora qué?" Rose preguntó antes de su era una breve pausa, luego la comunicación se cortó. Di un último vistazo a la habitación de Damon antes de volverse hacia la ventana. Que se hizo y yo no iba a volver. Dejo que cada onza de mi humanidad escapar, dejando nada más que el instinto y la emoción cruda tomar el relevo. Mi aura cambia mientras gradualmente en un lobo muy negro y mortal. Me escapé por la ventana saltando hacia abajo en el patio. La fuerza de aterrizaje dejando huellas en el césped. Me quité como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo sin rumbo. Corrí más rápido cuando alces y Koda saltaron en alerta máxima a seguir en pos de mí. Estaba tan cegado por mi rabia mientras corría a través del bosque que no vi el final del suelo en un acantilado. Salté a la derecha fuera del borde, la liberación de la mayor parte del dolor llenos aullar como alces y Koda se situaron en la cornisa viéndome caer en picado en un mundo de oscuridad.

Revisar. Volví a escribir el primer y segundo capítulo, junto con éste. Quiero saber si ustedes nos guste o no.


End file.
